Sólo tenemos curitas
by Hueto
Summary: Todos tienen su propio mar en el que intentan mantenerse a flote. Todos patalean contra corriente esperando que la luz de un faro les indique dónde está la orilla. Todos perdidos.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia participa en I Fest_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **UNIVERSO**_

 _Canon. Séptimo año, con pleno apogeo mortífago y la rebelión estudiantil (Mira, podría ser el título: "La Rebelión Estudiantil")_

 _ **PROMPT**_

 _Quiero ver a una Pansy arrogante y orgullosa, muy fría y Slytherin y todo eso. Pero que por dentro (y sólo lo muestra en su interior) odia tener que dañar a otras personas... salvo a Neville, que él la cabrea (aún así, no le gusta ni un pelo torturarle). Y quiero a un Neville bonachón, maduro, fuerte, con una paciencia infinita y que es valiente de una manera como muy calmada._

 _Digamos que me lo imagino como una Pansy de hielo, que no muestra nunca sus emociones a nadie, y que sólo se las mostraría al chico que fuera a ser su marido (pero que lo mereciera, que ella es tan guay que puede elegir al marido). Y la pobre Pansy se encuentra con que Blaise ha desaparecido a quién sabe dónde con su madre, Theo está que va y que viene de lo borracho que intenta estar todo el tiempo para no pensar en lo que le obligan a hacer los mortífagos, y Draco que desaparece prácticamente días y luego vuelve con signos bastante claritos de tortura. Así que a Pansy no le gustan los mortis (si es defensora de la sangre o no, elegirlo vosotros)._

 _Neville, que ha recibido una carta el verano pasado de Dumbledore diciéndole que podría haber sido el "Harry Potter que derrotara a Voldemort" decide que no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados y va llevando a todos hacia la rebelión. Porque le ven una figura serena, como una montaña que no se mueve. A parte, los Carrow torturan tanto a los adolescentes de 16-17 como a los chiquitines de 11 años, y eso a Neville no le mola, así que acaba recibiendo bastantes maldiciones._

 _En cuanto al ámbito "amoroso". Simplemente me imagino como que una noche en las que Pansy deja escapar todo en una clase desalojada (porque cuando lo deja escapar todo es como un vendaval, aunque lo haga estando sola), y pues Neville la oye y ve ya el final del ataque en el que Pansy está llorando. Y Neville sólo se queda ahí a su lado, se echa en el suelo y la deja llorar todo lo que quiere. Coinciden algunas noches más. Y después, Pansy hace que media casa de Slytherin ayude al ED (no nada valiente y heroico, qué va!). Es más sutil y viperino, como ofrecerse a torturar a los alumnos castigados, pero sin infligir toda la potencia de las maldiciones; o buscar a los alumnos malos por las noches pero si los encuentran "Pues mira tú por dónde, es que me estaba atando los zapatos...", o meter pociones sanadoras en las mochilas o túnicas de los que se sublevan cuando les están golpeando, cosillas así. Me gustaría que Millicent (un poco hosca y que cuando habla va al punto) terminará siendo una muy buena aliada de Pansy._

 _Y mientras todas estas cosillas van pasando me gustaría ver como un acercamiento de Pansy y Neville... No sé, me gustaría ver lemmon (of course), pero más que nada es "esos momentos en lo que Pansy está "débil" o llora y Neville la ve y se queda a su lado", o "esos momentos en los que simplemente saben que están en el mismo barco pero no lo demuestran", nu sé... algo lento, podría decirse. Pero sí que me encantaría leer lemon también *se retuerce las manos*_

 _ **MENOS**_

 _Nadie puede descubrir a los Slytherin "buenos"_

* * *

 **Sólo tenemos curitas**

* * *

 **I**

 **Pansy:**

«─Carajo, carajo, carajo ─piensa al ver la mirada del niño de once años vaciarse de toda emoción. Goyle por fin baja la varita y el niño de Hufflepuff se dobla para vomitar─. Carajo»

Se aparta del camino de la bilis con una mueca de asco, no puede evitarlo, el olor de los fluidos corporales es muy difícil de sacar de la ropa y no tiene ganas de oler a nada más que perfume durante el resto de la mañana, porque así puede caminar por los pasillos y fingir que todo va de maravilla, que las cosas son como habían sido siempre, pero si huele a vómito de un crío las imágenes en su cabeza no la dejarán en paz.

─Limpia eso antes de que llegue el siguiente ─dice Pansy disgustada levantando al pequeño con su varita y sacándole del aula vacía, él a penas se mueve, y cuando cae al suelo simplemente se hace bolita e intenta controlar sus espasmos. Los demás niños en la fila lloran en silencio pero tampoco intentan ayudarle, saben que el castigo aumentará si lo hacen. Pansy cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a entrar, pero antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta entran cinco personas a trompicones.

─Hannah, Parvati, sáquenlos de aquí ─la voz de Neville Longbottom es suave pero firme. Goyle y Runcorn parecen querer impedirlo pero la varita de Neville se mueve demasiado rápido, algo que toma a Pansy por sorpresa. Ambos caen petrificados en el vómito que no se han molestado en limpiar. Los otros dos chicos, Seamus y un robusto de Hufflepuff que ella no reconoce se voltean a mirarla.

─Voy a dejar mi varita en el suelo, no hay necesidad de violencia innecesaria ─Pansy habla muy despacio con las manos en el aire, agachándose para hacer lo que dice y nadie le quita la vista de encima, puede sentir las olas de odio que vienen de los tres sujetos─. Pero saben que ésta pequeña excursión de salvamento no va a pasar desapercibida ¿verdad?

─Recibiremos lo que venga, pero a ellos no volverás a tocarles ni un pelo ─Neville no parece bromear y Pansy tiene ganas de sonreír ante su estupidez.

─Te castigarán tanto que te volverás loco Longbottom ─comenta dejando su varita en el suelo y volviéndose a levantar─. No nos subestimes.

─He visto de lo que son capaces ─dice señalando el cuarto con un gesto de su brazo─, nadie duda ya que sean monstruos. Todos ustedes ─Pansy supone que eso debería doler, pero ha oído cosas peores.

─Veo que cuando Potter huyó te dejó el papel de héroe mártir ─contesta sin pestañear.

─¡El no huyó! ─saltó Seamus, temblando de pies a cabeza. Pansy sí que rió esta vez.

─Peor para él ─se encogió de hombros─. Esta es la realidad ahora muchachos.

Parecía que Neville iba a replicar, pero las chicas entraron a decir que habían evacuado a los niños. Los otros tres caminaron de espaldas a la puerta, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, el rubio robusto salió primero, después Finnigan y al último Neville, en cuanto se volteó Pansy se agachó con rapidez y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta que voló en pedazos noqueando a dos.

Suspiró aliviada al ver los cuerpos en el suelo, al menos ahora tenía a quien echarle la culpa. No estaba de humor para que los Carrow la torturaran porque Longbottom y su pandilla se querían hacer de salvadores del mundo mágico. Que sufrieran las consecuencias de sus actos, porque ella no lo haría.

 **Neville:**

El regalo de navidad de la profesora McGonagall fue algo que no se esperaba y que por un minuto al día se dedicaba a maldecir a viva voz en su almohada, mientras los demás dormían. Pero pasado ese minuto, volvía a leer la carta de Dumbledore y recuperaba el aplomo. Él no era Harry Potter, alabado sea Merlín, pero pudo haberlo sido. Pudo haber llevado la cicatriz en la frente y la responsabilidad de acabar con Volemort en sus hombros, pero él había señalado a Harry como su igual.

Sin embargo el destino le había preparado otro sendero con sus propios obstáculos y tenía que tomarlo con el mismo coraje con el que Harry había tomado el suyo y con la misma valentía con la que sus padres habían tomado el de ellos.

Aquél año había llegado al punto en que le temía más a vivir sin libertad que a luchar por ella, que dolían más las lágrimas de sus amigos que las heridas en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón que todavía no podía entender, el ED confiaba en él y muchos otros chicos también, no podía fallarles. No podía dejar que los mortífagos ocupara Hogwarts sin pelea. Era su hogar, su escuela, donde estaba parte de su familia, el ícono de miles de magos de su nación y no dejaría caer el castillo mientras viviera.

Pero coño, cómo dolía.

Si tan sólo la maldición cruciatus no hiciera que le hirvieran los huesos y le punzaran hasta las uñas, si no sintiera que miles de pequeñas navajas lo desollaran vivo, todo sería más fácil. La sangre se le acumulaba en la boca de tanto apretarla para no gritar y cada tanto tenía que tragarla, porque si intentaba escupirla seguro saldrían de su boca más que gritos. Probablemente alaridos y no quería eso, porque sabía que Ernie estaba a su lado, soportando la misma tortura estoicamente, no sería el que rompiera su concentración llorando como bebé.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, y probablemente lo fueron, Neville cayó al piso con un sonido seco. Sólo entonces escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca lo más lejos que pudo, esperando empapar a alguien. Un gritito enojado le hizo saber que lo habría logrado y esta pequeña victoria lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

─Mañana a la misma hora ─dice Alecto saliendo del aula, su voz positivamente feliz. Neville se preguntó si no era prima de Umbridge, aunque eso no era justo para su ex-profesora de Defensa, al menos a ella le gustaban los gatos. Alecto sin duda los despellejaba para hacer rituales satánicos.

Ernie se levantó muy despacio y se desplomó en la silla más cercana, tres Slytherins más salieron detrás de Alecto pero una de ellas se quedó por unos segundos, la túnica salpicada de sangre, mirando a Neville con una intensidad que lo incomodó.

 **Pansy:**

Estuvo tentada por medio minuto a hacerle limpiar su túnica, pero sería un desperdicio de energía. A los Carrow poco les importaba la higiene personal y seguro que si Neville se negaba -que lo haría sin duda- le darían otra ronda de crucios y se olvidarían de sus manchas.

Además ya le había causado dos horas de tortura para salvar su pellejo, no era tan mezquina como para aumentar su castigo sólo porque se sentía sucia. Lo miró lo más fríamente que pudo un poco más antes de salir del aula directo al baño de prefectos.

Una vez ahí se encerró y se quitó la túnica y la blusa. Mientras movía su varita una y otra vez intentando sacar la mancha dejó salir un poco de la tristeza y frustración de los últimos meses. Aún no terminaba por adaptarse a su nueva realidad porque todo había pasado tan rápido. Desde Septiembre había habido una espiral surrealista de cambios en Hogwarts, tanto que ahora parecía haber invertido lugares con Azkaban.

La muestra más pequeña de inconformidad era castigada con una severidad altísima y el aprendizaje se había convertido en un chiste. A Pansy le revolvía el estómago la clase de estudios muggles y eso que había sido criada bajo la doctrina de pureza de sangre, pero ante los Carrow las pláticas de su padre parecían cuentos de hadas.

El Señor Parkinson creía en una escuela de iniciación para hijos de muggles, donde les enseñaran las cosas básicas que un niño mago aprendía en la infancia, creía que todos ellos tenían descendientes mágicos que se habían vuelto squibs y por eso su magia era mucho menor que la de un sangre pura. Sin embargo, a pesar de considerarles magos mediocres y de lento aprendizaje no se la pasaba pensando en formas creativas de arrancarles las uñas con la máxima cantidad de dolor posible.

Pansy hundió la cara en las manos apretándose los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas, había prometido que sería fuerte, que aguantaría el régimen así como su padre y su madre, que no se metería en problemas y que obedecería las nuevas normas.

Fue la Navidad más asquerosa de su vida, pero al menos habían estado juntos sin ningún Señor Oscuro ocupando su mansión.

Pensó en sus amigos y en lo mucho que desearía poder hablar con ellos como antes, pero Blaise no había vuelto de las vacaciones, seguramente estaba en una playa de Italia con su madre y algún nuevo padrastro, mirando siempre por encima del hombro. Theo sólo estaba consciente un cuatro horas al día, las demás se las pasaba tirado frente a las cocinas bebiendo todo lo que los elfos domésticos le llevaban. Daphne y Astoria se habían esfumado mucho antes de que empezara la guerra y Tracy seguramente estaba en alguna celda mugrienta gracias a la mala suerte de ser Slytherin e hija de muggles.

Pensó por último en Draco y por fin las lágrimas salieron. Draco era su mejor amigo, tanto que había llegado a pensar que podía ser algo más, pero todo era tan complicado siempre entre ellos y ahora a penas si se aparecía por Hogwarts y cuando lo hacía dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero las ojeras nunca se le quitaban, ni los moretones, las cicatrices o el vacío en los ojos.

No. No podía acudir a ellos, todos tenían su propio mar en el que intentaban mantenerse a flote. Todos pataleando contra corriente esperando que la luz de un faro les indicara dónde estaba la orilla. Todos perdidos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Gracias a ti, si, a ti hermosa personita por crear este prompt y espero cumplir con tus expectativas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pansy:**

─Tienes que hacer algo ─susurró Goyle jalando su manga con insistencia. Crabbe mantenía a la pobre chica suspendida en el aire y Runcorn le lanzaba maldiciones cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ella había dejado de gritar media hora antes y tan sólo se dedicaba a llorar en silencio y a mirar a su hermana cada que giraba en su campo de visión.

Su gemela era otra historia, se rebatía contra su captora, mordía, arañaba, pisoteaba y golpeaba pero Milicent mantenía la vista al frente y los brazos apretados, como si tuviera entre ellos un gatito maleducado en vez de una mujer desesperada.

─¿Como qué? ─preguntó Pansy apretando los labios y sacudiéndose a su compañero con un movimiento brusco.

─Sabes lo que pasará después. Por favor deténlo. ─Goyle parecía realmente asustado y preocupado y una ola de cariño por el gran bruto la invadió. Ni Crabbe ni Malfoy merecían contar con un amigo tan inocente como Gregory, que pudieran manipular a su antojo. Pero esto era Slytherin, ahora más que nunca la debilidad era la muerte.

En ése momento un sollozo escapó a la chica en el aire y Pansy se dio cuenta de por qué. Runcorn sacó un cuchillo de entre los pliegues de su túnica y comenzó a cortar su uniforme con él.

─Contrólate Henry ─gruñó Pansy al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

─¿O qué? ─la voz de Henry Runcorn era grave y altanera, sabía que Pansy no iba a hacer nada más que advertirle porque no quería arriesgarse a un castigo.

De pronto, algo tiró a Pansy al suelo con una fuerza tremenda. Al poner las manos en el suelo para detener su caída rompió su varita, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque algo la empujó a un costado del cuarto. Sosteniendo con una mano la pared y con la otra sobando su estomago se levantó poco a poco.

La escena ante ella era una batalla campal, Parvati Patil arañaba, abofeteaba y pateaba a Crabbe mientras que su gemela Parvati había logrado quitarle la varita a Henry la movía con complicados movimientos que lo sacudían en el suelo. Goyle se había escondido bajo el pupitre del aula vacía y Milicent estaba aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo, pero su sonrisa satisfecha la delataba. Una vez inmovilizado Henry, Padma ayudó a su hermana a sacarse a Crabbe de encima y mientras ella se encargaba, Parvati envió un mensaje de auxilio con su condenada moneda mágica del ED.

Aunque los Carrow habían confiscado decenas de galeones falsos aún no lograban que funcionaran, una vez incluso Alecto se quemó la mano. Todavía llevaba las cicatrices de "mortífaga" en la mano. Pansy casi se rio aquella vez.

La batalla continuó sin mucha oposición por parte de los Slytherins restantes aunque Pansy se lució fingiendo lealtad a la causa lanzando un par de chispas rojas con su varita rota, que se vieron lo suficientemente amenazadoras como para que Padma la aturdiera y la volviera a tirar al suelo.

 **Neville:**

Cuando entró al aula varita en mano, se esperaba una escena distinta, sin embargo halló a tres Slytherins inconscientes, uno restringido con plantas al suelo, visiblemente deformado de la cara y al último retorciéndose de cosquillas que a juzgar por su cara de dolor llevaban varios minutos recorriendo su cuerpo.

─¡Esto es demasiado! ─rugió Ernie que venía tras él al ver a Padma sentada en una silla con la túnica de su gemela sobre los hombros, la suya hecha jirones en el suelo─. ¡Tienen que pagar!

─No es tu decisión ─intervino Neville mirando a Padma, que levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

─No somos verdugos como ellos ─dijo recogiendo la varita de Henry Runcorn del suelo─. Pero me quedaré con esto ─añadió agitándola en sus narices, el chico siguió partiéndose de risa en el suelo, pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

Todos salieron del aula y tras un par de hechizos desilusionadores y unos metros comenzaron a respirar tranquilos. Parvati se le acercó y le susurró algo en el oído.

─¿Estás segura? ─Neville abrió mucho los ojos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero quería creerlo porque sería la mejor noticia que habían tenido en meses. Parvati asintió con vehemencia y le entregó un pergamino en el que había una letra diminuta escrita con letra esmeralda.

 _"Estoy con ustedes. M"_

─Bendita sea ─murmuró Neville guardándose la nota. Era un pequeño respiro en medio de todo aquél caos, pero también era algo que podía dividir a su grupo, que ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de querer debatir si un Slytherin se les había unido o no. Era más fácil para ellos marcarlos como el enemigo y él no era nadie para culparlos.

─Pansy tampoco estaba de acuerdo ─susurró Parvati de nuevo─. Pero creo que era más por ser una chica que por estar contra ellos.

Neville la miró extrañado. Pansy Parkinson lo había vendido a los Carrow a penas una semana atrás, no le parecía alguien que tuviera un sólo ápice de empatía pero decidió creerle a Parvati. En parte porque le hacía falta gente buena al mundo y en parte porque quería creer que en algún punto todos se unirían contra Voldemort. Casi pudo escuchar la voz de su abuela: "Idealista hasta el final Neville, igual que tu padre, ten cuidado o te acabará matando".

 **Pansy:**

No quiere volver a escribirle a sus padres porque en cada carta suena más desesperada por volver a casa y eso no le conviene a nadie, una palabra mal puesta y terminará como Draco. Pero no sabe qué más hacer. Ahora que se ha quedado sin varita se siente más inútil y desprotegida que nunca y los días pasan cada vez más lento. No le ha dicho a nadie pero no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede ocultarlo.

No es como si no tuvieran múltiples varitas en el despacho de los Carrow, pero no quiere que la castiguen de nuevo, con lo del escape de las Patil había tenido suficiente. No había podido comer sólidos en dos días. Además los Carrow estaban cada vez más incontrolables, sobretodo ahora que estaban desapareciendo alumnos tras esa maldita pared del séptimo piso otra vez y no parecía haber forma de sacarlos de ahí.

Habían encontrado una forma de entrar y salir en diferentes sitios, cosa que a todos les ponía los pelos de punta. Ella misma había estado toda la noche del sábado vigilando una de las estatuas de cerdos alados en el segundo piso porque alguien había jurado ver a Justin Finch-Fletcher saliendo debajo de ella.

Pero nada. Nada de nada. Por un segundo habría jurado que la estatua se estaba riendo de ella y casi decidió que valía el castigo el irse a dormir antes que seguir soportando a aquélla vieja cerda, _casi_.

Un grito agudo la hace saltar de pronto y se acuerda de dónde está. Crabbe ha logrado producir una llamarada de fuego demoniaco y ha hecho volar la ventana. Los pocos alumnos que siguen yendo a clases, en su mayoría Ravenclaws y Slytherins se apartan de él todo lo que pueden, arrinconados contra la pared, pero no se atreven a salir antes de que Amycus les de la señal, lo que hace pronto y con una gota de sudor en su frente logra calmar el fuego y extinguirlo mientras los alumnos salen en tropel.

Los únicos que quedan en el salón son los miembros de la "clase avanzada" que es como llaman a los leales al nuevo régimen como ella y todos miran a Vincent con renovado respeto.

─Muy bien. Formen parejas, vamos a combatir un poco ─dice Amycus todavía agitado por el esfuerzo. Pansy se lo temía, era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran que su varita era historia─ ¿Qué pasa Parkinson, quieres que te tome de la mano y te prepare un té? ¡Muévete!

 **Neville:**

─Por favor no salgas ─pidió Hanna una vez más.

─Hagrid se ha ido, alguien tiene que recuperar las cosas de su cabaña y ponerlas en un lugar seguro. No voy a dejar que esos malnacidos quemen la única foto que tiene de sus padres ─sentenció Neville y sin otra palabra salió por la trampilla de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Parpadeó por unos segundos y miró a su al rededor, de inmediato se agachó detrás de una de las estatuas de la entrada. Una figura parecía patrullar el pasillo y estaba justo en la puerta, vaya suerte. Pensó que podría correr hacia la salida mientras el guardia no veía, pero claro, era una de esas noches.

─¡Eh tú! ─el chico parecía de quinto o sexto año a lo mucho, llevaba una bufanda de Ravenclaw y a Neville le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hacía ya unos meses que para él el mundo no se dividía en Slytherins y buena gente, sin embargo aún le era extraño encontrar miembros de otras casas con la insignia de la "clase avanzada", le recordaba que las cosas estaban peor que nunca─. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Neville se lanzó hacia atrás y el hechizo impactó contra la estatua que soltó pedazos de piedra en todas direcciones. Sin perder el tiempo, Neville salió por el otro lado de la estatua y atacó, lo tomó desprevenido pero el muchacho ya había conjurado una protección a su al rededor por lo que el hechizo de Neville rebotó y reventó una lámpara.

Su oponente se volteó al sentir el impacto en el costado de su escudo y el rayo de luz gris le pasó rozando la oreja derecha a Neville, que rodó a cubrirse tras la estatua de nuevo. Pasó casi un minuto en el que no se escuchó nada, Neville estaba atento a cualquier señal de movimiento pero nada, ni el silbido de la capa de su oponente ni su respiración agitada.

Entonces, a su izquierda escuchó el dulce sonido de cristales siendo aplastados por zapatos y movió su varita tan rápido que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Con un ligero _thud_ supo que el chico había caído.

─Lo siento ─dijo con sinceridad al pasar junto a él y salió a los jardines. Mientras corría agachado y cubriéndose en lo que podía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, agradeció nuevamente que entre las cosas que Dumbledore le confiaba a Snape nunca hubieran estado asuntos de seguridad del colegio, en especial cómo cerrar la puerta principal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neville:**

Sabía que no podía volver por donde vino, seguramente habían reforzado todas las entradas y salidas del colegio con estudiantes de séptimo como Crabbe y Goyle. O peor, Theodore Nott.

Neville dio un rodeo por el linde del bosque y llegó a la lechucería, una torre increíblemente alta con cientos de ventanas en toda su extensión. La más baja estaba a unos cuatro metros del suelo pero Neville no se preocupó. Levitó la bolsa que cargaba con mucho cuidado, y es que no pesaba mucho gracias a los hechizos de ligereza y expansión, sin embargo hacía muchísimo ruido.

Era posible que la nostalgia le hubiera ganado y terminara llevándose casi todos los objetos de la cabaña, también era posible que Hagrid no estuviera pensando en que el molde para sus pasteles pegajosos o el plato de Fang en el que había grabado su nombre con letras irregulares necesitaran ser rescatados, pero Neville no se arrepentía de haberlo tomado todo, aunque fuera sólo para intentar rellenar el agujero gigante que la huída de Hagrid había dejado en su corazón y en su moral de batalla.

Sin Hagrid ahora todos los castigos eran impartidos por los Carrow y su pandilla de idiotas, además de que los profesores estaban en constante vigilancia, algunos como McGonagall o Sprout caminaban por una fina línea y si pisaban del lado equivocado podrían acabar despedidas y en Azkaban, o algo peor, y entonces quién sabe qué mortífagos desquiciados tomarían sus lugares.

La varita comenzó a temblarle en la mano, así que se tragó el nudo de coraje que tenía en la garganta y siguió dirigiendo la bolsa que traqueteó por la pared hasta meterse por la ventana. Segundos después una escalera cayó de ella y Seamus Finnigan asomó su cabeza sonriente levantando ambos pulgares y Neville comenzó a subir.

 **Pansy:**

─Tenemos un problema en la entrada ─No supo quién había sido, ni reconoció su voz, pero fueron las palabras más hermosas que jamás alguien hubiera pronunciado. Sólo entonces la dejaron caer al suelo entre temblores y lágrimas y salieron corriendo. La puerta se cerró de golpe, pero ella no reaccionó hasta mucho después. Pudieron haber pasado una o dos horas o uno o dos milenios por lo que a ella le importaba, sólo quería que dejara de doler.

Poco a poco pudo irse levantando con ayuda de la pared, los ojos le pesaban de tanto llorar y la quijada no parecía querer abrirse después del esfuerzo para contener los gritos. Sabía que aquello no era nada comparado con los castigos de verdad, los que se llevaban los que se oponían al régimen, y por lo mismo no quiso mostrar debilidad, la debilidad significaba que podrían divertirse viéndola sufrir y eso no iba a pasarle a ella. Pansy Parkinson era irrompible.

Poco a poco se sentó recargada contra la pared, levantó su varita rota e intentó cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero aparte de un par de chispas y una especie de humo verdoso nada pasó. Con un gruñido de frustración la aventó lo más lejos que pudo y enterró la cara en las manos.

Intentó llorar, intentó que la desesperación se apoderara de ella y la dejara sacar todo el estrés y el horror de su cuerpo. Quería limpiarse por dentro con una buena sesión de llanto, pero las lágrimas no llegaban. Oleadas de odio la recorrían entera y tenía ganas de romper huesos y tirar dientes. Finalmente fue demasiado y tuvo que ponerse en acción, pateando las sillas, y aventando cosas a los cristales. Con sus puños golpeó el escritorio, y cuando por fin pudo quitarle la pata a una silla, la utilizó para dar de palos indiscriminadamente, imaginando las caras de los Carrow, de Crabbe, Runcorn, Higgins, Oswald, Snape y Voldemort. Sobretodo Voldemort.

Cuando la adrenalina cedió, colapsó en medio del cuarto y entonces el dique se rompió. Lloró como hacía años no lo hacía, dejando que los espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo y tensándose tanto que el estómago dolida, intentó ahogar los sollozos con sus manos pero sólo conseguía acalorarse de más y que su cara quedara empapada de lágrimas y mucosa.

Llevaba así un buen rato, tanto que comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta y la cabeza quería volver a darle vueltas pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la puso en alerta una vez más. De un salto que jamás habría logrado sin la ola de adrenalina que la invadió, se escondió detrás del escritorio y se quedó lo más quieta que pudo.

 **Neville:**

El pasillo parecía desierto y en calma y de no ser por los sollozos angustiados que provenían del salón del fondo, Neville habría cantado victoria. La entrada de aquél día de la Sala de los Menesteres estaba a unos metros. Seamus, que llevaba la bolsa con las pertenencias de Hagrid le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza desde las escaleras, indicándole que al menos un par de gorilas mortifagos subían por ellas.

─Si no entramos ahora la perderemos ─susurró él señalando el tapiz que cubría la entrada y después su viejo reloj. Eran las 11:58, lo que significaba que tenían dos minutos para entrar o esperar a que un miembro despierto del ED les indicara dónde estaba la nueva entrada.

─¿Ya escuchaste? Puede estar herida ─dijo Neville caminando hacia el salón, Seamus rodó los ojos, se mordió el labio y lo siguió, pero Neville negó con la cabeza─. Tu vuelve y mándame un mensaje vía galeón en cuanto sepas por dónde entrar.

─Es demasiado peligroso, puede ser una trampa ─razonó Seamus. En cuanto se movió, la bolsa se movió con él y un sonido de ollas y sartenes chocando entre sí retumbó en las paredes. Ambos escucharon atentos, los pasos en la escalera se hicieron más rápidos.

─¡Vete Seamus! ¡Ahora! Yo estaré bien siempre y cuando me mandes ese mensaje ─enfatizó las últimas palabras con un movimiento de su dedo índice y sin más corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar vio a su amigo escabullirse por el tapiz y el agujero cerrarse tras él.

Con un suspiro entró al salón, pero no vio a nadie. Supuso que quien fuera que estuviera ahí tenía sus razones para esconderse, caminó entre los pupitres para ver si estaba agachada en algún lado pero sólo encontró una varita rota. Al voltearse notó el último escondite posible y con toda la lentitud que podía permitirse sabiendo que lo perseguían, se acercó.

─Hola, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom ─habló entre susurros─. Puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro, pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora, antes de que lleguen los otros ─no hubo respuesta, así que aguzó el oído, afuera aún no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca así que lo intentó de nuevo─. Escucha, sé que estás asustada pero seguro me conoces, a mí y a los demás miembros del ED, y te juro por mi vida que no te haré daño.

Aún nada. Neville estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una chica salió de debajo del escritorio. El cabello negro enmarañado, un par de moretones en los brazos y la cara deshecha, pero la misma mirada glaciar y la sonrisa sin humor.

 **Pansy:**

Los pasos de la persona que entró sonaban pesados pero cautelosos, dio un rodeo entre los pupitres y tras un silencio prolongado en el que Pansy supuso que había encontrado su varita y se había agachado a recogerla, los pasos se acercaron al escritorio.

─Hola, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom ─susurró aunque no había necesidad, conocía su voz de sobra. Pansy tuvo que contenerse mucho para emitir un bufido sarcástico. Por supuesto que era Longbottom, con su complejo de héroe─. Puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro, pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora, antes de que lleguen los otros ─esta vez casi se ríe. ¿Un lugar seguro? Por favor. Ni Blaise a quince mil kilómetros de distancia estaba seguro─. Escucha, sé que estás asustada pero seguro me conoces, a mí y a los demás miembros del ED, y te juro por mi vida que no te haré daño.

Pansy tembló ante aquellas palabras. Quizás era de coraje, porque aquél bufón insistía en mantener un idealismo y optimismo impropios y baratos. O de anhelo, porque necesitaba creer en algo; aunque fuera Neville Longbottom y aunque fuera por unos momentos. Quizás por contacto humano, para burlarse de su estupidez. Quizás una combinación de todo.

El hecho era que la hizo temblar y la hizo incorporarse ignorando el dolor de sus extreminadades, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

─Deberías de aprender a no hacer juramentos hasta que sepas con quién estás hablando. Debajo el escritorio puede haber alguien muy, muy peligroso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pansy:**

Neville Longbottom se rio en su cara.

─No te ves tan peligrosa sin esto ─dijo mostrándole los pedazos de su varita que estaban a penas unidos por dos plateadas hebras de pelo de unicornio.

─Las apariencias engañan ─contestó Pansy sin perder el aplomo─. Tu abuela debió haberte enseñado que no es bueno molestar a una mujer cuando está llorando.

─Ofrecer ayuda no es molestar ─gruñó más hostil de lo necesario a la mención de su abuela.

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca pensando en algo que decir pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque se escucharon voces tras la puerta y ambos se tiraron al suelo en el acto. Ella volvió a esconderse tras el escritorio y Neville gateó para ponerse a su lado, iba a protestar cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un tirón los hizo quedarse inmóviles.

─Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, vimos al irlandés imbécil desaparecer tras la pared. Como cucarachas se nos escurren entre los dedos ─decía la voz de Theodore Nott con su inconfundible ladrido de borracho.

─ ¿Y serás tú quien les diga eso a los Carrow? ─preguntó frenético otro chico. No recibió respuesta y los pasos por el salón continuaron─. Echa un vistazo por ahí.

─ ¿Crees que hay alguien bajo el escritorio Inglebee? ─Theo sonaba cada vez más molesto, sin embargo su cabeza apareció a un lado de Pansy en unos segundos. Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo miró con súplica; Theo levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido, confundido y algo sospechoso al ver a Neville acurrucado junto a Pansy.

─ ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Son ellos? ─la voz de Inglebee sonaba ansiosa, y para crédito de Theo su varita se movió tan rápido que pareciera no tener ni una sola copa encima.

─ ¡Obliviate! ─durante los dos segundos que los ojos del chico de Ravenclaw se pusieron en blanco Theo señaló a Pansy con un dedo tembloroso y el olor a whisky invadió el ya de por sí cargado ambiente─. Tienes mucho que explicar señorita ─soltando una risita un tanto maníaca se estiró al momento que Inglebee volvía a decirle que investigara bajo el escritorio.

─Echa un vistazo por ahí.

─ ¿Crees que hay alguien bajo el escritorio?─repitió Theo con tono aburrido y volvió a mirar bajo el escritorio, esta vez con la expresión controlada pero los ojos fijos en Longbottom─. Nada Inglebee tal como lo predije; nadie es tan estúpido para esconderse bajo un escritorio.

 **Neville:**

Cuando el ruido de los pasos de los chicos se perdió en la distancia, Neville dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Pansy Parkinson también parecía estarse recuperando de un pequeño ataque cardíaco por lo que se quedaron sentados en silencio mucho después de que éste se volviera incómodo.

─Ehm ─Neville carraspeó un par de veces para recuperar su voz─. Te debo una ─dijo ofreciéndole la mano derecha. Ella hizo ademán de tomarla, sin embargo le dio un codazo en la nariz y tomó su varita.

─Ya no me debes nada Longbottom ─se levantó de un salto y Neville logró tomarla del tobillo pero ella le propinó tremenda patada en la cara que terminó por romper lo que su codo no pudo. Neville emitió un grito ahogado y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, intentando que la sangre dejara de fluir. Pansy salió corriendo con la varita de Neville en la mano y cerró la puerta con seguro, así quedaría atrapado dándole tiempo para escapar.

En ése momento, en el bolsillo de su túnica Neville sintió el galeón falso calentarse y como pudo, se limpió la sangre que le había caído en los ojos, y miró el escueto mensaje: "5 piso, alerón norte, trampa". Frunció el ceño preguntándose si "trampa" se refería a "trampilla" o a "chicos que te quieren descuartizar"; de cualquier modo no tenía caso quedarse ahí parado, sangrando y sin varita, tenía que llegar al cuartel cuanto antes.

Gracias a todos los magos, su camino estuvo libre de mortífagos junior hasta llegar a la pequeña escalera en espiral que llevaba al alerón de la torre norte. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y de inmediato escuchó a alguien susurrando hechizos, probablemente un guardia practicando sus maldiciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró la perilla y entró a la estancia cargando contra la puerta. El guardia que debió estar recargado en ella salió volando y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro. Un hechizo le pasó rozando el cabello y su compañero gritó:

─¡¿Qué demonios Niles?! ─bajó corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a su amigo pero al llegar abajo, Neville salió de la curva y le dio un puñetazo limpio en la cara para después cogerlo en un clásico candado─. ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ─gritó el chico dándole manotazos para que le soltara. Neville le quitó la varita y le apuntó, diciéndole que no se moviera. Una vez fuera de su vista, en la siguiente curva de la escalera, le lanzó su varita y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba. Las escaleras cambiaron a unas verticales que subían al alerón. Neville trepó con esfuerzo, por el dolor de su nariz y sus resbalosas manos llenas de sangre. Pero pudo llegar hasta arriba sin problemas. Alzó la trampilla y en dos segundos, estaba en casa.

 **Pansy:**

─No te creo ─Theo bebió otro sorbo directo de la botella y se limpió las gotas que quedaron en su creciente barba con la manga de la túnica.

─Yo tampoco te creería pero eso fue lo que pasó ─contestó Pansy recargando la cabeza contra la pared de las cocinas y cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan cansada; el tipo de cansancio que no se iría ni con la mejor de las siestas.

─Si de algo sirve yo tampoco te lastimaría nunca ─Theo la miró directo a los ojos y le dio un apretón amistoso, Pansy sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos.

─Lo sé, pero tú eres mi amigo. No es lo mismo ─Se recargó contra él que meneó la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Lo abrazó por la cintura y le ayudó a incorporarse─. Vamos, es hora de volver.

Theodore Nott apuró su botella de licor y se levantó tembloroso con ayuda de Pansy y los elfos domésticos, quienes les dieron tres pequeños frascos de poción contra la resaca y los mandaron a dormir con el clásico: "vuelvan pronto". Benditos sean.

Llegaron a las mazmorras sin contratiempos y una vez dentro Theo se desplomó en uno de los sofás. Pansy pensó que pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberse quedado inconsciente en el suelo. Tallándose los ojos y bostezando, le quitó los zapatos y conjuró una manta para taparlo antes de subir a su cuarto.

Como siempre la recibió el sonido de los ligeros ronquidos de Millicent y nada más, ninguna otra respiración venía de las otras dos camas porque sus ocupantes estaban muy lejos de ahí. Pansy se cambió con un movimiento de la varita de Neville y estuvo tentada de practicar unos cuantos hechizos más para acostumbrarse a ella, pero desistió al sentarse en su cama y notar lo suave que era y las ganas que tenía de poner la almohada sobre su cabeza y huir. Alejarse de ahí todo lo que le permitiera su mente.

 **Neville** :

Quizá nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Aberforth Dumbledore era su Dumbledore favorito.

El hombre lo había salvado de morir de hambre, lo había comunicado con el mundo exterior y por si fuera poco le había conseguido otra varita.

─Conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien ─se había limitado a gruñir el viejo Abe al dársela y Neville se había conformado, no era como si pudiera ir al callejón Diagon o siquiera salir de Cabeza de Puerco a Hogsmade para comprar otra pues todas las visitas se habían suspendido. Además esa noche la iba a necesitar.

La noche del banquete de Pascua se arriesgó a ir al Gran Comedor principalmente en apoyo a los demás profesores que intentaban, igual que lo hicieron con el de navidad, hacer sentir a los alumnos que podían festejar en paz. Medida que era posible gracias a que Snape había implementado una política de cero tolerancia de magia en el Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los Carrow podían producir un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz sin que el director los echara del lugar.

Neville sospechaba que era por su propia seguridad pero aunque la intención fuera autoprotección le iba bien al colegio.

Aún así, el Gran Comedor normalmente bullicioso y lleno de risas y gritos se había convertido en un salón espeluznantemente silencioso en el que el tosido ocasional retumbaba en las paredes de forma macabra y el techo proyectaba un mar de nubes grises sobre las cabezas de todos.

Los Carrow tuvieron la decencia de no presentarse. pero el que parecía no querer separarse de su asiento a la cabeza del comedor era Snape, mirando a los alumnos como un ave de presa a los gusanos de tierra, no son lo suficientemente grandes para él pero aún así los aplastará por diversión.

La gente comía en silencio y durante el postre unos cuantos susurros valientes se comenzaron a escuchar. Pero el dique se rompió cuando un niño de primero de Ravenclaw comenzó a llorar a la hora del correo. Su lechuza tenía un ala rota y las pocas plumas que le quedaban estaban llenas de sangre. La pobre ave ululó por última vez dejando un sobre en el regazo de su dueño.

─¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? ─repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas. Una de sus compañeras que intentaba consolarlo le instó a que leyera la carta que la pobre lechuza se había esforzado tanto por llevar pero esto fue una mala idea.

La noticia de la muerte de su madre y la huida de su padre fue demasiado para el pequeño que se cayó al suelo entre espasmos de llanto y gritos desesperados. En un minuto el Gran Comedor era un hervidero de tristeza, Seamus apretaba la mesa con furia a mi lado y lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Parvati le puso un brazo en el hombro pero no servía de mucho porque estaba igual o más temblorosa que él.

Volteé a la mesa de profesores a ver cómo podría Snape mantener su fachada frente a esto pero mi mirada se perdió en la mesa de Slytherin donde Milicent Bulstrode se levantaba con la cara cubierta con el cabello y salía a toda prisa. A su lado, Pansy Parkinson no movía un sólo músculo, incluso parecía aburrida, con la cabeza en su mano izquierda y con la otra jugando con su varita. MI varita.

 **Pansy:**

Se lo estaba esperando.

Pensó que todos comenzarían a dar lástima en Navidad pero el escuadrón de torpes dirigido por Longbottom les habían dado esperanzas por unos meses más. Hoy por fin los había alcanzado el peso de su tragedia, todos querían volver a casa y nadie podía, algunos no tenían ningún lugar al que volver y finalmente lo habían asimilado. Pansy estaba genuinamente maravillada de lo mucho que habían estado evadiendo su realidad.

No es que no sintiera nada por ellos, en especial le dolían los de primer ingreso como aquél pobre chico, con todas sus ilusiones destruidas, aquellos que jamás habían conocido el verdadero Hogwarts. Tenía que pestañear varias veces para no llorar, sin embargo la tragedia que ellos vivían era una en la que ella había estado metida desde hacía tres años. Ella sabía que Voldemort había vuelto, sabía de lo que era capaz y sabía que un pie fuera de la linea significaba algo peor que la muerte.

Ella ya había albergado esperanzas de que las cosas cambiaran. Había intentado ayudar a Draco el año pasado, había intentado darle esperanza y sacarle todas esas ideas de la cabeza, había intentado hacerle ver que todo podría ser diferente si tan sólo hablara con Dumbledore o con Snape. Y también había visto como todo se iba a la mierda.

Miró de soslayo a Milicent salir del Gran Comedor y suspiró, su empatía la haría enloquecer o morir. Ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir por aquél camino, ella sobreviviría a todo esto y en cuanto sus padres dejaran de existir correría lo más rápido posible al lugar más lejano que encontrara.

No era el mejor plan pero era el más sensato, el menos doloroso.

─¡Parkinson! ─el grito hizo eco en el Gran Comedor. Unas cuantas caras se voltearon curiosas pero Madame Pomfrey ya comenzaba a correr a todo el mundo para atender al niño de Ravenclaw.

─¿Qué crees que haces Longbottom? ─Theodore Nott apareció de la nada detrás de ella con la varita preparada─. Aléjate. Ahora ─su voz sonaba sobria y calmada y por eso cien veces más amenazante.

─Sólo quiero mi varita de vuelta Parkinson ─la apuntó con una varita desconocida.

─¿Si no te la doy me harás daño... Neville? Recuerda tu juramento ─replicó ella con un puchero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neville:**

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Estaba jugando con él? La boca de Seamus se abrió por completo y lo miró estupefacto. Neville le devolvió una mirada entre molesta y apologética, tampoco entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

─Quizá _él lo prometió_ , pero yo no ─dijo por fin Seamus, aunque sonó casi a pregunta. Theodore primero lo miró y giró su cabeza a un lado, examinándole.

─Por favor Finnigan, dame una excusa ─Theo parecía realmente excitado con el prospecto de una batalla mañanera, con esa sonrisa suya de depredador y las ojeras tan pronunciadas acentuando el vacío de sus ojos. Neville se tuvo que repetir la enorme lista de cosas horribles que había escuchado del chico para no sentirse mal por él.

Nott tenía muchísimas más cicatrices que Pansy casi tantas como él mismo pero su apariencia era mucho más perturbadora. Neville pensó en lo que diría su abuela, que eran el enemigo y que sentir compasión y mostrar compasión son cosas que si no sabemos diferenciar nos acabarán matando.

Después pensó en sus padres con el mismo vacío en los ojos y a la vez tan diferente. Pensó en la voz de su madre cantándole canciones y acariciándole el cabello.

─Duerme mi bebito ─es lo que repetía ahora una y otra vez. A penas hablaba y cuando lo hacía era todo lo que decía─. Duérmete ya ─Solía darle escalofríos pero ahora le gustaba pensar que era su forma de decirle que sabía quién era.

─Devuélvela Pansy, y te daré esta ─pidió esperando que su voz siguiera firme. No quería romper un juramento ni siquiera en aquellas circunstancias, o en especial en aquellas circunstancias en las que parecía que todo acto de bondad por pequeño e irracional que fuera marcaba una diferencia entre ellos y nosotros.

─No te creo ─contestó ella. Neville la fulminó con la mirada un minuto entero, sopesando la situación.

─¡Neville! ─Seamus sacudió su manga. Snape los había visto y bajaba de la mesa de profesores con McGonagall de cerca, los labios tan apretados como siempre y una mano bajo la túnica─. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Siguió a Seamus por el pasillo que iba a las cocinas dedicándole una última mirada a Pansy que lo saludó moviendo su varita como una despedida. Neville se dio topes imaginarios en la frente.

─Creo que hay un par de cosas que no me has dicho ─dijo Seamus entre resoplidos. Neville asintió.

 **Pansy:**

Las últimas semanas habían sido mucho peor de lo que Pansy había pronosticado. El haber vetado a los alumnos de ir a casa por Pascuas había sido una mala jugada por parte del régimen. No sólo había vuelto a los rebeldes más rebeldes sino que ahora los indecisos ya no lo eran más.

Los estudiantes más grandes protegían a los pequeños, a algunos incluso lograban sacarlos del castillo en las noches. Cada vez había menos alumnos en clase y más alumnos planeando atrapar a Snape en el invernadero con un lazo del diablo. El asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos y había rumores de que pronto llegarían refuerzos, como si de criminales y no de estudiantes se tratara.

Dos semanas después del incidente con Longbottom una gota no sólo colmó el vaso, sino que lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo añicos: El registro de hijos de muggles. Por alguna razón, el registro no había llegado aún a Hogwarts y Pansy sospechaba que los profesores tenían mucho que ver, pero dada la fuga de niños en plena luz del día la medida se impuso con fuerza y a la mañana siguiente ya había interrogatorios brutales para todos los habitantes del castillo.

Pansy miraba con profundo desagrado cómo la pobre muchacha de Hufflepuff caía al suelo y de inmediato cubría la distancia entre él y su hermanito y lo abrazaba con fuerza para protegerlo de las maldiciones que les lanzaban una y otra vez.

─¿A qué buena familia le robaron la magia? ─seguía preguntando Runcorn entre hechizos, a pesar de que al usar veritaserum ya habían probado que no habían robado a nadie─. ¡Responde asquerosa sangre sucia!

─Esto es demasiado ─susurró sin pensarlo.

─¿Dijiste algo? ─Crabbe estaba a su lado, mirando atentamente al frente. Pansy se puso blanca de inmediato.

─No ─contestó de inmediato y Crabbe la observó con su mirada fría y llena de veneno. Entonces escupió al suelo y cambió lugares con Millicent, claramente no quería estar cerca de una traidora a la sangre como ella.

Lo que quedó de la tarde hizo un extra esfuerzo en parecer contenta con estar ahí, tanto que llegando a su cuarto en la sala común no pudo más que vomitar sobre su cama, recordando el olor del cuarto, húmedo, salado, oxidado. Tanto sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

Este era su punto de no retorno, era el momento en que se convertía en uno de ellos y toda la distancia que intentaba mantener se había hecho trizas. No lloró pero no era por falta de ganas, parecía que su organismo estaba tan paralizado y disgustado consigo mismo que había decidido desconectarse por completo.

Horas pasaron, en las que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando por la ventana las sombras que proyectaba el agua del lago negro. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua fluyendo contra el cristal.

─Aquí apesta ─una voz se escuchó en la puerta.

 **Neville:**

─Abe está listo ─dijo Terry saliendo del agujero en la pared, la pintura de Ariana Dumbledore asintió sonriente.

─Muy bien, Michael vamos ─los tres subieron por la trampilla y salieron en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca─¿Por dónde? ─Michael les indicó el camino en silencio, pasaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de la Señora Pince y escucharon leves ronquidos que Lavender juraba eran de Filch.

Neville sacudió la cabeza divertido, deseando que aquello fuera verdad. El viejo celador necesitaba todo el amor posible, aunque tampoco es que se quejara. Últimamente y a pesar de su horrible carácter no mandaba a castigar a nadie, aparentemente pensaba que colgar a alguien por los pulgares era menos barbárico que aporrearlo con hechizos hasta que quedara inconsciente. Y cualquiera que hiciera pensar a Filch que era demasiado drástico merecía un lugar en el museo del horror.

Llegaron a la torre de Ravenclaw hacia las dos de la mañana, puesto que intentaban pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

─¿Quién inventó los Polvos Flu? ─preguntó el águila de bronce en la puerta.

Michael y Terry debatieron unos minutos pero ante el chasquido de lengua impaciente de Neville Michael dijo:

─Ignatia Wildsmith es la bruja reconocida por inventarlos, sin embargo aún tenemos dudas sobre la veracidad de ésta información.

─Tus dudas te llevarán por el camino del conocimiento ─respondió la aldaba─. Adelante.

─¿No se supone que la contraseña es una adivinanza? ─preguntó Neville una vez adentro.

─En realidad son preguntas capciosas, es muy frustrante cuando no te deja pasar porque no respondes como ella quiere ─comenta Terry en un susurro. Ahí, en el centro de la Sala Común hay dos chicas de trece años con sus baúles listos y sus capas de viaje.

 **Pansy:**

─Todo apesta ─contestó Pansy incorporándose y estirando sus músculos con cuidado.

─No me pareces el tipo de persona que está cómoda viviendo con remordimientos ─comentó Milicent desapareciendo las sábanas vomitados de la cama.

─Es mejor que morir ─Pansy se sobaba la pierna en la que le había dado un calambre.

─¿Has muerto antes? ─preguntó su compañera con la mirada intensa, Pansy negó lentamente─. Entonces créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas peores.

A Pansy se le erizó la piel. No parecía que Milicent bromeara, pero era muy extraño enterarse de algo tan delicado de alguien que crees conocer desde hace tanto tiempo.

─Lo siento ─dijo con sinceridad, intentando dejar de imaginar escenarios en donde ella moría. El morbo se la estaba comiendo viva, quería saber qué había pasado y cómo había vuelto entera de esa experiencia.

─Eres más valiente de lo que crees, todos lo somos. Es como cuando te avientas de un avión, todo tu sentido común te dice que el paracaídas te mantendrá a salvo, pero el instinto de supervivencia es demasiado grande, es el que te mantiene paralizado mirando al vacío con esa horrenda sensación en el estómago. Vas a morir, es lo que el instinto sabe, y va a doler y va a terminar con tu existencia y todo tu cuerpo está en contra de eso. Pero una vez que saltas es la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, la total libertad. Eres libre de ti mismo.

El silencio le siguió a su comentario. Pansy tenía una vaga idea de lo que era un avión -una especie de escoba para mucha gente- pero no sabía que alguien quisiera saltar de ellos a propósito. No quería parecer confundida, estaba consciente de que Milicent estaba compartiéndole algo personal que significaba mucho para ella, pero no podía dejar de sentir que su paracaídas no había funcionado.

─No seré un héroe ─le advirtió en voz baja, antes de que ella comenzara a hablar de más─. Y menos uno patético ─añadió pensando en Harry Potter y compañía, en especial en ese idiota de Longbottom. Milicent captó el tono y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

─Como tú quieras. Pero vivir así me daría asco.

 **Neville:**

Caminaban en silencio y aprisa, parando en cada esquina y escuchando tras cada puerta. Subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como les era posible sin llamar la atención de los patrulleros mortífagos.

─Por aquí ─susurró Michael consultando su galeón─. ¿Me permite milord? ─le preguntó a una armadura que acto seguido se movió hacia la derecha y con su espada hizo un agujero en el muro como si fuese de gelatina. Las dos chicas ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa.

─Problemas ─anunció Terry levitando los baúles hacia dentro donde algún miembro del ED seguramente estaba listo para atraparlos─. Dos aves a las tres y cuarto.

Neville rodó los ojos. Terry insistía en hablar en "código" en cada una de las salidas nocturnas del ED porque decía que le ayudaba a conservar su salud mental, el problema eran los valiosos segundos que perdían al intentar saber hacia dónde eran las tres y cuarto.

─Michael, llévalas con Abe. Y que Hannah atienda ese codo ─dijo señalando a la chica rubia que tenía una herida mal vendada en el brazo─. Terry conmigo ─ambos corrieron en la dirección opuesta haciendo mucho ruido. La técnica funcionó y de inmediato se escuchó la voz de una chica gritar.

─¡Eh, por aquí!

 **Pansy:**

─¡Eh por aquí! ─gritó Pansy escuchando el ruido en el pasillo.

─Algo anda mal ─dijo Theo parando a los tres otros─. Es demasiado ruido, casi como si quisieran que los siguieran.

─Tal vez son de los nuevos ─Goyle podía tener razón, el castillo estaba al borde de la guerra y casi todos estaban escogiendo bandos -o siendo obligados a hacerlo- y muchos novatos corrían por el castillo dando tumbos sin sentido. Colin Creevy había hecho explotar el despacho de Snape hacía dos días y de no ser por Neville y su pandilla lo habrían enviado a Azkaban.

─¿A ésta hora? ─Theo revisó su reloj. Dos de la mañana, era demasiado tarde para que fuera algo precipitado, esas ratas tenían un plan escurridizo como siempre─. Estoy cansado de que me lancen hechizos por culpa de esos imbéciles ─dijo crujiendo los dientes y levantando su varita dándole a su cara un brillo maquiavélico. Aguzó el oído y nos guió por un estrecho pasillo a la derecha, los pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo contiguo al nuestro, las sombras pasaron justo frente a nosotros, Theo alzó su varita.

─¡Bombarda! ─gritó Goyle tembloroso y ambos pasillos colapsaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pansy:**

Abrió los ojos, miró hacia ambos lados y de inmediato se arrepintió. La cabeza le dolía de forma sorda y constante y hacía que su estómago se uniera a la fiesta de molestias. Sentía todo el cuerpo lleno de presión y estaba sudando. Gimió un poco a su pesar y la Señora Pomfrey apareció en un campo de visión tan rápido que la sobresaltó.

─No se mueva señorita ─dijo con los labios muy apretados─. Tiene muchos huesos que reparar. ─la enfermera de la escuela nunca le había caído especialmente bien, pero parada ahí con su poción crece-huesos y la otra para dormir estaba segura que era un ángel.

─Gracias ─musitó Pansy antes de entregarse al sueño una vez más. Giró la cabeza y en el microsegundo que le tomó en quedarse dormida alcanzó a ver a Neville Longbottom debatiéndose en las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

La segunda vez que despertó fue aún peor. Tomó consciencia antes de abrir los ojos, pero la invadió un mareo como nunca antes había sentido y se dobló en la cama para vomitar. Ni siquiera era un vómito normal, de esos amarillos llenos de trocitos de comida, era un vómito claro y verdoso con manchas de sangre. Pansy se alarmó de inmediato y se alarmó aún más al sentir un brazo en su hombro.

Se giró bruscamente y se congeló en su sitio, amenazando con vomitar otra vez, pues el miedo le subió por la garganta en forma de bilis.

─Pansy querida, ¿cómo estás? ─Alecto Carrow la miraba con una expresión que pretendía ser preocupada pero sólo resaltaba su horrenda uniceja.

─Bien ─contestó rápidamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el líquido en su boca.

─Le dije que no era una buena idea ─otra voz sonó detrás de Pansy que no tuvo que voltearse para saber que la Señora Pomfrey estaba cruzada de brazos y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada más─. Está demasiado delicada para hablar...

─Eso lo decidiré yo enfermera, ya puedes irte ─la cortó Alecto moviendo su varita.

─No voy a dejar a mi paciente voluntariamente ─replicó Pomfrey sin mover un sólo músculo. Había que admitirlo, pensó Pansy, esa señora tenía muchísimo valor y dedicación.

Alecto frunció la nariz, parecía a punto de gruñir o de lanzar alguna maldición pero con un movimiento brusco de cabeza la miró a ella.

─Pansy, corazón, no sé cómo decir ésto pero Amycus y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ustedes ─la sangre se le heló por completo, pero seguía sudando copiosamente─. No sólo han destruido propiedad del castillo, sino que han dejado que criminales desestabilizadores que ponen en peligro a este colegio escaparan con más pobres niños secuestrados ─a penas escuchaba lo que decía, porque sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el tono inconfundible y amenazante de la mujer. Alecto le preguntó algo pero los oídos de Pansy zumbaban sin control, Alecto le preguntó otra vez y la sacudió.

Entonces no pudo más y le vomitó encima. Gracias a todos los magos antiguos acto seguido, se desmayó.

 **Neville:**

Dos días después del accidente Neville pudo levantarse de nuevo, no había sido el paciente más cooperador ni mucho menos pero entre los cuidados de Hannah y su ayudante y las visitas de la Señora Pomfrey se había recuperado más o menos. El peor día fue el primero, desorientado y sangrante en la enfermería viendo cómo Terry seguía inconsciente a su lado. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían los Carrow y tenía que sacar a su amigo de ahí.

La cara le ardió de vergüenza cuando recordó que casi golpea a la enfermera de la escuela en su intento por escapar y lo mal que se sintió cuando despertó en su hamaca en la Sala de los Menesteres con un par de vendajes en sus piernas.

─Terry ─dijo después de un par de intentos para aclararse la garganta─. ¿Dónde está Terry?

─Aquí hombre, pensé que te perdíamos por mi culpa ─dijo saliendo detrás de las figuras de Ernie y Hannah.

─No digas eso, yo temía por tu vida como tú por la mía. Estamos a mano ─aseguró Neville─. ¿Qué ha pasado?

─Más de lo mismo en realidad ─dijo Seamus─. Pero hay una cacería abierta por ti ─agregó con una sonrisa triste.

Neville miró al techo, por primera vez desde que había comenzado esto con ganas de que todos lo dejaran en paz, sus amigos y sus enemigos. Quería quedarse acostado durante todo el día jugando gobstones con cualquier cara desconocida o en el invernadero cuidando las plantas de la profesora Sprout, sin ningún otro sonido que el agua de los rociadores.

Sólo quería un respiro, un momento para no ser el líder de nadie, unas horas en las que él pudiera hacer preguntas y tener miedo y que su abuela lo abrazara. Pero su abuela estaba en quién sabe dónde y por lo que le habían dicho ya se había tomado un respiro de dos días.

─¿Cómo va la evacuación? ─preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado cansado.

─Nos hemos concentrado en Gryffindor que es en donde empezaron la cacería de brujas ─dijo Seamus sonriendo ante su propio chiste. Neville asintió y con un suspiro gigante cerró los ojos intentando seguir adelante. Un día más, se decía siempre, sólo un día más.

 **Pansy:**

Cuando volvió a despertar había una conmoción en la puerta, Pomfrey discutía acaloradamente con el mismísimo Snape que no paraba de lanzarle miradas de soslayo como las que solía mandarle a Draco el curso pasado, casi como si estuviera preocupado.

─Sus interrogaciones la van a matar ─susurraba Pomfrey lívida de coraje─. Y no pretendo engañarme creyendo que eso le preocupe a nuestro nuevo director, pero todos se te van a echar encima si ésta chica muere. Los tuyos y los nuestros.

─Todos somos servidores de la misma entidad, no lo olvides ─dijo Snape sin mover un músculo de su cara─. Una semana Poppy, es todo.

Madame Pomfrey parecía a punto de cachetearlo por usar su nombre de pila, pero decidió dar por ganada la batalla y le cerró las puertas de la enfermería en las narices al antiguo profesor de pociones.

Al ver que había despertado la llenó de pociones y ungüentos y se quedó mirándola como cuervo hasta que se quedó dormida del puro aburrimiento. Pansy supuso que su silencio era la forma que tenía la enfermera de protestar contra lo que Pansy hacía, pero su deber como sanadora no la dejaba hacer menos que eso.

Abrió los ojos por tercera vez como a las tres de la madrugada a juzgar por la oscuridad en las ventanas y el absoluto silencio de la enfermería. Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y la espalda le dolía demasiado como para seguir acostada. Con cuidado, esperando otro ataque de vómito, se sentó en su cama y se hizo bolita, cono lo que se estiraron sus músculos dolorosa y exquisitamente. Estuvo estirándose poco a poco durante unos minutos pero la incomodidad volvía en cuanto se acostaba.

Esto es ridículo, se dijo.

Mirando hacia ambos lados e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se puso sus pantuflas, su gruesa capa que descansaba en el respaldo de la cama y salió de la enfermería. Del cuarto de la señora Pomfrey se escuchaban los suaves silbidos de un caldero y sonidos de frascos. Honestamente, esa mujer era un vampiro o algo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que notara su ausencia así que planeó un paseo rápido a su lugar favorito y de regreso.

 **Neville:**

─No seas estúpido hombre ─dijo Seamus intentando empujarlo a la cama─. No te has recuperado del todo.

─Nadie más que yo sabe cómo pasar por los invernaderos sin hacer ruido ─contestó testarudo─. Sin mencionar que la mayoría de las plantas de ahí los matarán.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mudos, sabían que tenía razón y que los estúpidos niños de tercero que habían intentado poner un lazo del diablo en el escritorio de Snape y en su lugar lo habían puesto en sus cuellos no tenían tiempo. Neville era su mejor apuesta.

─Voy contigo ─dijo Susan y Neville asintió y le dio las gracias. Susan los desilusionó a ambos antes de salir, cosa que había estado practicando todo el semestre con cada vez mejores resultados.

─Después de hoy no más misiones hasta dentro de una semana. Tienes que descansar, promételo ─le susurró con la cara más seria que jamás había visto en su redonda cara. Neville asintió sintiéndose culpable del alivio que le provocaba anhelar su tiempo fuera.

 **Pansy:**

Estaba consciente de que aquél no era el mejor escondite, pero le gustaba el aire fresco y le encantaban las alturas, la hacían sentir poderosa y en control. Siempre y cuando nada se moviera como en una maldita escoba. Además no era como si alguien que mirara por la ventana fuera a ver directo hacia abajo.

Se arrebujó aún más en su capa y se recargó contra el matacán, apoyada en la cornisa del séptimo piso haciendo girar la varita de Neville en sus manos. Era una buena varita; cerezo y pelo de unicornio, flexible, treinta y tres centímetros. Personalmente le gustaban un poco más rígidas pero no estaba mal. Había estado practicando hechizos sencillos por casi dos horas y pensando en que era hora de volver a la enfermería, pero claro, nada parecía salirle bien estos días.

─¡Por ahí! ─se escuchó un grito justo cuando iba a entrar al castillo. Se fue hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que casi se cae─. ¡No volverás a escapar Longbottom! ─gritaba Runcorn furioso, la voz destrozada como si se hubiera desgarrado la garganta de tanto gritar. Al oír el apellido de Longbottom aguzó el oído y se arriesgó a mirar por la ventana, vio pasar una capa negra a toda velocidad y se agachó de inmediato.

Un ruido casi la hace caer otra vez, alguien intentaba abrir la ventana pero su hechizo se lo impedía. Al intentar incorporarse quedó cara a cara con la persona en la que quería evitar pensar desde el incidente.

─¡Abre! ¡Pansy por favor! ─Neville golpeaba la ventana con fervor. No lo pensó dos veces y con un movimiento de su varita abrió la ventana. Neville se escabulló hacia afuera con una agilidad sorprendente y cerró con cuidado para que no hiciera demasiado ruido.

 **Neville:**

─¡Sube, sube! ─Pansy parecía querer protestar pero se lo pensó mejor al ver las sombras en el pasillo. Puso un pie en el techo y se encaramó a una piedra salida más arriba con Neville justo tras ella. Siguieron escalando el ala oeste de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la almena superior, para aquél entonces Pansy respiraba con esfuerzo y las piernas le temblaban.

─¿Acaso no sabes buscar tus propios escondites? ─preguntó enojada.

─Lo siento ─dijo como respuesta automática─. ¿De qué te escondías tú? ─preguntó de repente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

─De lo mismo que tú supongo ─ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la pequeña puerta de madera que llevaba al pasillo del aula de Aritmancia. Neville la siguió.

─Hablé con Milicent hace poco ─Pansy no volteó ni pareció haberlo escuchado─. Hablamos de ti ─ella se detuvo. Volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada y giró el pomo de la puerta.

─No me interesa.

Se adelantó de un salto y evitó que entrara al castillo. Tuvo que apartarse unos centímetros antes de poder mirarla a los ojos sin bizquear y por un momento se sintió incómodo de tenerla tan cerca; no quería recibir otra golpiza.

─Escúchame ─dijo tomándola del brazo. Pansy parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza pero él siguió hablando. Podía ser su única oportunidad─. ¿No quieres unirte al ED? Está bien lo entiendo; pero tampoco eres una de ellos.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y sacudió el brazo para soltarse de su agarre. Neville la dejó ir pero siguió bloqueando la puerta.

»Tienes una elección Pansy, todos la tenemos y no me refiero a escoger bandos porque las personas no se dividen en buena gente y mortífagos. Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro, todos tenemos luz. No te estoy pidiendo que te declares contra Voldemort, ni siquiera que nos pases información de las patrullas nocturnas o de los horarios de castigo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te podemos ayudar a ayudar, te podemos entrenar, te podemos esconder.

─Ahora escúchame tú a mi ─Pansy sacó la varita de la nada y la puso bajo la barbilla de Neville─. No necesito que me salven, no necesito que me ayuden. Entre más te metes en mi vida más la pones en riesgo Longbottom. ¿Crees que no he considerado todos los posibles escenarios? ¿Crees que estoy perdida y que con tu mano amiga podré salir del hoyo? No es tan sencillo estar del lado equivocado, de éste lado no te dejan ir.

─Mis padres están en San Mungo ─la cara de Neville se puso roja de inmediato─. Han estado ahí toda mi vida y probablemente estarán hasta el día de su muerte. Mi abuela a penas me manda una carta al mes en la que me dice que aún no la atrapan y toda la familia de su hermano fue masacrada al iniciar la guerra...

─Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía ─dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y bajando la varita. Con pesar bajó la mirada sin rastro de desafío─. Pero eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar, no quiero ver a mis padres en celdas volviéndose locos. No quiero vivir con heridas sangrantes por toda el alma. Torturar niños me lastima pero no tanto como ver a mi familia sufrir.

─¿Entonces prefieres vivir de curitas? ─gritó Neville, frustrado al fin. Pansy lo miró confundida─. Prefieres fingir que son heridas menores y llenarlas de curitas, pero siguen sangrando y seguirán sangrando hasta que no puedas deshacerte de ellas llorando en aulas vacías, hasta que te drenen todo y no quede más de ti que la frialdad tras la que te quieres esconder. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Convertirte en lo que no soportas?

─Lo siento, pero de éste lado sólo tenemos curitas ─entonces Neville se hizo a un lado abatido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:** La primera escena marcada con el nombre de Pansy contiene escenas moderadamente explícitas de sexo, si eso no te va o simplemente quieres saltártelo evita la primera sección de nuestra protagonista.

 **Avisados están.**

* * *

 **Neville:**

Estaba a punto de entrar al castillo sin mirar atrás cuando pasó lo inesperado. Algo en ella se rompió al ver que sí necesitaba esa mano amiga y la estaba dejando ir; que este era el salvavidas que había estado esperando, que era hora de dejar de cerrar los ojos y esperar a que bajara la marea─. Ya no puedo. No puedo Neville. ─sollozó, la voz cada vez más aguda y los ojos cada vez más húmedos.

Neville la abrazó como acto reflejo, dejó que empapara su túnica de lágrimas y mocos y que dijera todo lo que tuviera que decir, sobre sus padres, sobre el régimen, sobre el vómito de los niños en su ropa y sobre las ganas que tenía que contener todas las noches de subirse a una cornisa y no bajar por las escaleras.

─Todo está de cabeza ¿eh? ─le dijo Neville acariciando su cabello una vez calmada─. Cada noche más rara que la anterior ─susurró en su oído, contándole a su vez todo lo que le había pasado a él, incluso la carta de Dumbledore. Los sonidos del castillo se perdían en el viento.

Entonces terminó de hablar y llegó el silencio. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

Y ella lo besó. Lo besó sin ninguna advertencia, sin ninguna de las señales previas de las que tanto le habían contado Dean y Seamus, lo besó con una dulzura que le desconocía y una fragilidad que lo desconcertó.

»Estás muy emocional ─balbuceó al terminar el beso─. Quizás no sea buena idea que...

─Tú estás muy emocional ─dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó de nuevo, con la misma paciencia y la misma curiosidad de antes. No como alguien que no puede contenerse y tiene que saciar sus emociones con lo que tenga enfrente, sino como alguien que disfruta lo que está encontrando en el lugar que nunca había buscado.

 **Pansy:**

 _¿Es esto el inicio de algo más?_

Casi no podía respirar, tenía que luchar por cada bocanada de aire y aún así se sentía cómoda. El peso de Neville sobre ella y el calor de su cuerpo no le bastaban, con sus manos acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez intentando pegarle más a ella a pesar de que fuera imposible.

Ahogó un grito en su hombro, quizás mordiendo más de lo necesario pero a él pareció no importarle. Continuó besándola como si nada, a veces en la boca, a veces la frente, a veces el cuello erizando la piel allá donde sus labios la tocaban. Todo era húmedo, todo era suave, todo era intenso y abrumador. Pansy quería gritar y arañar y si era necesario rogarle que nunca parara de amarla.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

El ritmo se aceleró y tuvo que enterrar la cabeza en su pecho para evitar mirarle porque cada vez que lo hacía le entraba la risa. Y no era una risa burlona, ni una risa incómoda. Era una gutural risa de felicidad que la hacía sentir aún más boba que él. Lo peor era que Neville se la devolvía junto con un beso apasionado que moría en un gemido delicado.

Cada tanto, recorría sus piernas con sus manos y le hacía cosquillas en la cintura, los muslos y las rodillas que la desarmaban por completo. Recordó como minutos antes había besado sus piernas subiendo poco a poco y le había dicho que era hermosa. La más hermosa.

Pansy se derretía en sus manos, por cómo le hablaba, por cómo la miraba, por el hecho de que se había preocupado lo suficiente para poner música y desvestirla con galantería recordándole cada segundo lo mucho que le gustaba, su cuerpo, su personalidad, sus gritos.

 _¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_

La presión comenzó a hacerse inaguantable y se encontró moviendo la cadera sin pensar en nada más. Quería decirle algo antes de terminar, antes de que la adrenalina escapara del cuarto y tuviera que cambiarse avergonzada y salir corriendo. Antes de que volviera a atacarla la ansiedad de saber que lo que estaban haciendo era engañarse a sí mismos, antes de dudar.

─Neville ─susurró en su oído─. Gracias.

Él gruñó cómo respuesta, parecía no saber por qué le estaban agradeciendo pero complacido de todos modos le sonrió y le tomó la cara con ambas manos para seguirla besando. En unos segundos todo su cuerpo se tensó y desde los dedos de los pies hasta las arrugas de su nariz se curvaron en un espasmo de placer.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

 **Neville:**

Estaba llegando a su fin la mejor semana de su vida. No sólo había podido descansar sin que nadie le reprochara nada, sino que Pansy había descansado con él. Claro que no era algo fácil de llevar con la señora Pomfrey y Hannah cuidándolos como aves de rapiña pero habían logrado escaparse casi todas las noches.

No se habían vuelto a besar desde aquella primera vez en el balcón hasta esta tarde.

Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Su piel suave y caliente, sus gemidos y su inusitada dulzura que había ido encontrando poco a poco bajo toda la hostilidad, de inmediato se apenó al ver que su cuerpo respondía a los recuerdos y se apartó un poco de la bella durmiente a su lado. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar en aquella habitación bajo el lago, con su brillo verdoso y la poca iluminación en la que a penas si podía distinguir la cama de Milicent a su lado con las cortinas corridas. Se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente esperando que no los hubiera escuchado. Una cosa era ser una de las dos personas que sabían de lo suyo -la otra era Seamus- y otra muy diferente tener que soportarles sus escenitas.

Ciertamente aún había cosas de Pansy que le ponían los pelos de punta y le exasperaban demasiado, cosas que quería pedirle que cambiara pero que no se sentía cómodo haciendo, después de todo no eran una pareja de verdad y ella no dejaba de recordarle que eran dos niños traumatizados que querían un poco de amor en medio de todo el drama.

Él no estaba de acuerdo, pero siempre había sido un idealista. Su abuela solía decir que el día que se enamorara no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo separara de la chica, que tenía demasiado amor en su corazón y necesitaba soltar un poco.

Entró al baño intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se lavó la cara con agua fría, esperando que eso le regresara la sangre a su lugar. Y entonces sintió algo en su pantalón, algo caliente que no había sentido desde hacía una semana.

Una sensación de temor le subió por la espalda sin saber por qué, la mano le tembló al levantar su galeón del ED. Era un mensaje privado de Abeforth así que tuvo que sacar su varita -prestada porque Pansy aún no le devolvía la suya- y golpearlo tres veces. Los ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, el corazón le dio un vuelco y en ese preciso momento tuvo que juntar todo el coraje del que fue capaz para salir de la habitación y de la sala común de Slytherin tomando un sorbo de poción multijugos que había quedado hace unas horas.

Corrió con el corazón en la garganta y el perfume de Pansy en la piel, la vista nublada por las lágrimas que llegaban inevitablemente al sentir que cada paso que daba hacia el bar de Abeforth lo alejaba de Pansy. Era hora. Había vuelto.

 _Harry Potter aquí. Ven._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Sí, eso es todo, no hay más que leer aquí.

Muajajajajá.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
